Surat kecil untuk tuhan
by K.siman-san
Summary: Ada saatnya kita tak berdaya di dunia ini karena kehidupan yang tak seperti yang kita harapkan.


**Story 1 : Naruto And Naruko**

 **Disclaimer : naruto dan dxd Cuma bukan punya saya**

Hujan begitu deras, langit ditutupi awan gelap. Rumah tak layak huni berdiri tegak di sebuah perkampungan kumuh. Rumah itu hanya terbuat dari papan tipis yang atapnya sudah lapuk oleh lumut hijau.

Hanya ada satu pintu tanpa kamar dalam ruangan berukuran 4×6 meter jendela sederhana dengan kaca yang telah pecah tertutup oleh koran bekas. Sebuah kasur dengan seprai kusut yang warna nya sudah pundar, ditaruh begitu saja di lantai.

Atap rumah yang bocor membuat rintikan air jatuh ke atas lantai. Seseorang anak laki-laki kurus berusia 9 tahun tampak bergerak cepat menaruh sebuah panci agar lantai rumah tidak becek. Disampingnya, seorang gadis kecil berambut lurus sebahu duduk di kasur dengan wajah penuh kebingungan. Naruko, si gadis cilik berusia 6 tahun itu,terus memegangi perutnya yang lapar. Matanya yang biru jernih mengikuti gerakan naruto. Sang kakak yang masih sibuk mencari benda lain untuk menampung air bocoran dari atap genteng rumah mereka.

"Kakak... Ayah dan ibu kapan pulang? Adik lapar banget."

"sabar ya, Dik... Ayah dan ibu kan sedang kerja, nanti juga pulang. Kamu lapar bangt ya?" " Sudah dua hari ayah dan ibu belum pulang," keluh naruko. Suaranya mulai begetar menahan tangis.

Naruto kini mengalihkan perhatian nya pada kotak di sudut ruangan yang di sebut dapir oleh ibu mereka. Ia membuka dan berharap masih ada tersisa beras di dalam sana. Belum sempat melihat isinya, Naruko berkata, " Sudah sejak pagi kotak itu kosong."

Sang kakak memastikan isinya dan memang kosong. Sejak kemarin beras di kotak itu telah habis. Keduanya makan dengan nasi di tambah garam.

Naruto lalu memeriksa sebuah lemari tempat persedian makanan mereka yang bagian pintunya tak lagi bisa menutup. Tak ada makanan disana. Raut mukanya yang tirus menunjukkan kekecewaan, sama seperti adiknya yang kini mengekor di belakan naruto sambil tetap memegangi perut yang melilit.

Sudah seharian mereka tak makan apapun. Ayah dan ibu mereka tidak pulang sejak dua hari lalu, meninggalkan sang kakak untuk menjaga sang adik.

"Sabar ya, Adik... Kalau hujannya sudah redah nanti kakam cariin makanan."

"Naruko ngak mau makan nasi ama garam lagi..."

Sang kakak tersenyum, Tangannya membelai kepala Naruko dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Lalu adik mau apa?"

"Naruko mau makan ikan goreng"

"Cuma itu saja, nggak mau yang lain? Nanti kalau ayah dan ibu pulang, mereka bakal bawa banyak ikan di tambah ramen yang enak loh."

"Naruko mau! Mau juga ditambah sambal, Kak. Bilangin sama ayah dan ibu ya...," kata Naruko penuh manja dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit candel.

"Iya...iya...makanya adik tahan dulu ya. Kita harus rapiin rumah dulu. Nanti kalau ayah dan ibu pulang, kan mereka tak perlu capek-capek beresin banjir karena bocor."

"Iya, naruko tahan deh. Kakak janji ya, abis hujan redah kasih ikan goreng." "Iya, iya...janji."

Naruto hanya bisa berharap naruko tidak kecewa. Ia sadar betul kalau sepeser pun uang ia tak punya untuk membelikan apa yang adiknya mau. Uang yang diberikan ayahnya menjelang pagi telah habis sejak kemarin untuk membeli beras, yang itu pun dimakan dengan perlahan. Bocah berambut jabrik ini sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan ayah dan ibunya. Mereka hanya berpesan kepada naruto untuk menjaga sang adik, karena mereka hendak pergi ke kota lain untuk menemui seseorang.

Kenyataannya, orangtua kedua anak kecil yang tak tahu apapun tentang kehidupan orang dewasa ini, pergi ke kota lain untuk mencari pinjaman uang pada kerabat mereka. Orangtua Naruto dan Naruko sedang terlilit utang dari kreditur preman di perkampungan. Bunganya kini jauh melebihi jumlah pinjaman awal mereka.

Hujan mulai reda, tiba tiba Naruko berteriak.

"Kak, hujannya udah reda! Ayo beli makanan...Naruko lapar..."

Sang kakak terdiam, ia sadar ia tidak bisa menepati janji membeli ikan goreng untuk makan siang mereka. Naruto kebingungan, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu rumah di ketuk.

"Itu ayah dan ibu pulang!"

Mereka berdua sungguh bersemangat karena ketukan itu pertanda kedua orangtua mereka telah kembali. Naruko berteriak gembira menyabut nama ayah dan ibu mereka. Dengan antusias, mereka membuka pintu untuk menyambut kedua orangtuanya. Namun yang muncul saat di buka adalah bibi mereka bersama kepala desa. Hanya Naruto yang tahu siapa wanita itu, karena ia pernah bertemu saat dibawah orangtuanya berkunjung ke rumah sang bibi. Sedangkan Naruko tidak pernah mengenal sosok wanita tersebut.

"Bibi Velelana" sapa naruto

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa...," ujar Valelana dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

"Ayah dan ibu mana?"

Valelana dan kepala desa saling menatap. Naruko tampak ketakutan pada perempuan yang asing baginya, ia memegang erat tangan kakaknya dari belakang

"Ayah dan ibu kalian telah meninggal..."

 _ **~bersambung~**_

 **Akhirnya publis juga. Fic ini udah ku buat dari kemarin, gara gara jaringan down jadi semangat author nulis hilang hilang, jadi chap ini jadi pendek. Fic ini Author usahakan tamat. Sedangkan 2 story lain hiatus dlu. Pusing Author liat typo nya.**

 _ **Please review minimal 25 supaya saya jadi semangat**_

 _ **Notice : up 1 kali dalam seminggu tergantung review dan mod saya. Kalau bisa saya percepat**_


End file.
